Forest Encounter
by Sakura no Furuoi
Summary: On their journey back to Konoha after rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki, teams Gai and Kakashi are spending the night in a forest. Sakura, unable to sleep, goes out for a bit of wandering and stumbles upon a certain blond haired Akatsuki. [DeiSaku]


Okay, dear readers, after much waiting and work on my part, I have come up with my dreaded DeiSaku fanfic. I DO NOT like the DeiSaku pairing, but since my best friend is such a good friend, I decided to write one for her. The setting of my story is in the Shippuden series right after Gaara was brought back to life. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi are in a forest resting, and it is night time.

Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

- - - - - -

Sakura lay quietly listening to Naruto and Kakashi's soft breathing. She was just as exhausted as her team mates, but sleep would not succome to her. So Sakura was stuck laying there attempting to go to sleep.

It brought Sakura great joy to know that Gaara was going to make a full recovery and Kankuro was back on his feet again. Temari decided she was going to stay in Suna for awhile to look after her brothers. Sakura had agreed that that would be best for the siblings.

Sakura sighed and rolled over onto her side. Oh how she missed Sasuke! Even if he hadn't been close to her, she had grown very attached to the lonely Uchiha. Seeing Naruto again after so long had only resurfaced the pain that she had been trying to bury for the past two years.

She sighed again and rolled onto her other side. Would she ever be able to see Sasuke again? And if she did, would he even be the same person she had known when they were still children? Would he at least care for her as a fellow teammate as he once did?

Sakura sat up and huffed. She scowled, standing up. She didn't know what she was doing when she marched away from camp. As long as she didn't go too far, it wouldn't be a big deal, right?

Sakura continued to pout as she trudged on through the forest. She stopped finally when she came accross a quaint little creek. It babbled cheerfully to her and the soft trickling sound help to soothe her aching nerves. Why was the thoughts of Sasuke getting her so worked up for?

Sakura sighed sadly as her knees collapsed beneathe her. The ache inside her heart was almost a physical pain that she could not bear. Why did it have to hurt so badly?

A soft moan awakened Sakura from her thoughts. She jumped up, alert, as she reached for a kunai. She gasped when she realized she didn't have her packs on. Baka! She scolded herself.

The soft moan rang through the forest again, and Sakura swore she heard someone calling for help.

She jumped up into a tree and headed toward the source of the call. Sakura froze when her eyes came to rest upon the blond haired man sporting a black cape with red clouds.

"A memeber of the Akatsuki?" Sakura thought aloud. "I think I know him..."

Sakura kept herself hidden in the cloak of shadows provided by the trees as she kept a keen watch on this Akatsuki member.

He lay there moaning and calling for help for what seemed too long for Sakura. Both of his arms were torm off, and he had lost a lot of blood, making him half delierious. Sakura's heart ached for him. Why did she have to have such a good heart?

He croaked once again and Sakura couldn't help but feel the urge to help him. She just couldn't help herself...

Sakura landed softly in the clearing as blue eyes came to rest upon herself.

"Help me..." He whimpered

Sakura notice his left arm laying in a bush a few feet from the man. She cringed as she picked up the limp piece of flesh and carried it back to the man.

Sakura crouched on the man's left side and examined the damage. This was going to take awhile. Instead of the arm being cut of cleanly, it was torn off, making it harder for Sakura to repair it.

Sakura took a deep breath and began her operation. Sweing an arm back on was not easy. It would take a minimum of twelve hours, and that was if Sakura was lucky.

She worked on for about three hours before she stopped for a moment's break. She watched the man as he slept. He no longer looked as if he were in great pain, but he seemed relaxed and at ease. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Sakura had put in a total of eight hours before the dusk came to say hello. The cool mist of the morning was chilling Sakura to the bone, and she was beginning to get tired. Would she be able to finish? Could she make it?

Sakura gasped when Naruto and Kakashi came to mind. It was too late for her to go back now. She had to finish the operation! What a fix Sakura got herself into. Kakashi and Naruot were going to be worried sick.

Sakura worked as fast and as hard as she could. On her ninth hour, the blond shinobi began to stir. At first, he wasn't conscious of Sakura's presence, and he tried to move. He winced in pain as Sakura pushed him back down.

"Who're you, ay?" he asked reproachfully as Sakura continued to mend his arm.

Sakura bit her lip and held back from replying.

"Whatever then." The man said haughtily.

Sakura continued to work even when her hands began to ache. The man just lay there watching her in wonder.

Sakura smiled a weak smile as she drew upon the end of the procedure.

"Almost done." She said, almost too quiet for the man to hear.

Sakura grit her teeth and pushed on even though her hands were bloody and her vision was blurred. As the last few cells of his arm were repaired, Sakura sighed happily. To the man's surprise, Sakura gave out and landed on top of him, winding him.

Before helping Sakura, the man tested his arm out. He wiggled his fingers around and moved his arm around to find that Sakura had done a perfect job. He chuckled, amazed.

When he was done experimenting, the man wrapped his arm around Sakura and sat up. He raised his eyebrows when he realized how cold Sakura was. With a little difficulty, he managed to get his coat off and he wrapped Sakura up. He then halfway drug Sakura over to a tree and had her propped in his lab as he leaned against the tree.

As the man sat there, he took the time out to examine Sakura. Her lightly tanned complextion and her muscular body were attractive. Her lush lips made him want to...

'No!' he thought shaking the thought away. 'You have no room to love. You are and outlaw!'

It wasn't until after night fell again that Sakura came around again.

She mumbled a few disjointed words before she realized where she was and what she had done.

"Naruto!" She cried in horror. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura sat up and turned to find very blue eyes piercing her own jade colored ones.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh!" the man said, his eyes lighting up with laughter. "You help a man without even knowing who he is. How funny." He chuckled.

Sakura stood up and turned to leave, but the man reached out and grabbed the hem of Sakura's skirt.

"Deidara."

Sakura turned back.

"Your name is Deidara?" she asked tentatively.

"Un."

"I see." Sakura replied, brightening up. "I am Haruno Sakura, but you may call me Sakura."

"Cherry blossom..." Deidara mused. "What a lovely name."

Sakura blushed slightly and mumbled a thanks.

"I must be going," Sakura said, turning away, but the man tugged at her clothes again.

Sakura whirled around to see what his problem was, and she was hit with a raw, passionate kiss.

Sakura was so surprised and flattered that she didn't pull away at first, but when she did, she felt dazed.

"What was that for?" She gasped, her eyes sparkling.

"Hmmnnn..." was his answer, and he plungged in for a few more kisses...


End file.
